A messy change of genders
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: Both the twelve Gold Saints and Issei Hyodo some to have gone trough an accident after an unfortunate encounter. So the Sanctuary and the Alliance some the have another reason to exchange opinions.


The goddess Athena was having tea in the open at the Star Hill. It was a very quiet morning: a little mist faded under the sun's rays and a slight breeze blew around her. When her butler Tatsumaki went to her, whispering in her ear about the incident, the girl nearly spit everything. Fortunately she repeated to herself that it must have been a misunderstanding, and she thanked the butler for informing her. The man stepped back and the goddess calmly finished her tea, enjoying the last moments of tranquility before what was probably going to be a long and tiring day. Then she got up and headed for the Pope's house, taking her scepter with her.  
-Pope- she called once reached the destination.  
-Enter, my goddess- he replied. Lady Saori Kido came in and found Saga walking back and forth in front of his throne. His dark hair, the last remnant of Arles, fell on his shoulders, flailing like whips every time he turned abruptly.  
-Pope, forgive my delay- she started to say, but Saga stopped her abruptly, shaking his head.  
-You don't need to apologize, my goddess. Instead, I have to congratulate myself: you have received the news with such calm- he said to her, going to bowing before her. It may have been for the clash they had in the past, but Saga always put her in awe (although he bowed, he was almost as tall as she was).  
-So is it true?- Saori asked.  
-Everything- Saga replied, rising. The girl was dumbfounded: such a thing had never happened before. And never to her most powerful warriors, the Gold Saints.  
-I desire to meet with them. Immediately – she said.  
-They shut themselves in their respective houses just after the report, and haven't moved since- Saga replied sadly, sighing -I do not know how to blame them, such a thing is... very embarrassing.  
-Or maybe they were just in a hurry to admire each other- a thunderous voice from the shadows intervened, ironically. The girl noticed the silhouette of the Saint of Libra leaning against a wall.  
-Are you still here?- Saga asked, surprised.  
-Of course. I would never leave one of my pupils to handle such a crisis without a few tips- the veteran replied -I'm sure they will respond to the call of the goddess Athena, Lady Saori. Summon them.  
The goddess nodded. The girl turned to the throne of the Pope, and finally noticed the five bronze Saints Seiya, Hyoga, Shinryu, Shun and Ikki standing in line under it.  
-Why don't they say anything?- she asked.  
-I had to deprive them of their sense of taste- Saga replied -They couldn't stop laughing.  
-Is it so grotesque?  
-Oh yes- Dohko said, probably grinning. Saga went to sit on the throne and put on his headpiece while Dohko abandoned his relaxed position and assumed an erect posture.  
-Trusted Gold Saints, the goddess Athena calls for you! Come to me!- Saori said solemnly, touching the ground with the scepter and unleashing a flash of light that spread throughout the Sanctuary, carrying his voice down to the most remote corner of the city. Then the seconds began to pass: one, two, five, ten, twenty, forty, a minute ...  
-Ah, I apparently overestimated them- Dohko commented. But Saori noticed her voice sounded more feminine. The goddess looked up to him and found herself in front of a Libra Saint with the most firm and gentle forms, the heel of her golden boot much thinner than usual and a bosom hat showed what could be called a third. In summary, Dohko had become a woman in its entirety.  
-Wow- said the goddess -How did I not notice it ?  
-I have 273 years of age: even if I own the body of a twenty year old I know more than a few tricks to disguise myself- the fighter explained, giving her a gentle smile -Or maybe I should say ...  
-No, it is okay if you keep referring to yourself as a man. I prefer it- Athena stopped him, uneasily in her voice. Dohko tenderly ran a hand through her hair, with maternal eyes, and Saori backed away, taken by surprise.  
-Someone summoned me?- a dreamy voice said, intruding without warning.

* * *

Issei Hyodo, once a proud, mediocre and perverted high school student , with a mass of thick brown hair raised and unkempt, stared desolate at his new body in the mirror. Issei had never been an overly handsome boy, but all in all, with the size of her chest and a her firm butt, he had become a girl with whom he would willingly date. With a sigh, he tied his hair in a ponytail with a green ribbon, and looked at his image in the feminine uniform.  
_-Stop complaining, partner. There is nothing wrong with being a girl_\- said Draigh, emanating from the green seal on his right arm _. _The Red Dragon of the West could not help but encourage him as best he could, but without much hope of succeeding as the young man felt his mood well under his shoes.  
-Draigh, you have no idea of what I'm going through- said Issei, having difficulty recognizing his own voice.  
-_Seriously you dare to tell me this after all the humiliations you made me suffer?! Boobs Dragon! You got me that nickname! I have never suffered a similar offense in over ten thousand years!  
_Then the dragon began to cry. With difficulty, the boy\girl crawled out of the bathroom, holding his\her briefcase, and was petrified when he\she ended up in front of the whole group. Besides Rias, Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia and Gaspar, who already lived with him, also Irina and Rossweisse had decide go hang over. They all remained behind to accompany him... accompany her to school.  
-Ah… hey- Issei stammered, by way of greeting. The group was very heterogeneous, given the mixed nature of the various membrs : Koneko was a cat spirit, Rossweisse a former valkyrie , Irina an angel, Akeno an half-fallen angel , Asia a former nun, Xenovia a former paladin, Gaspar a vampire... there was so much to say about them.  
-How are you today?- the demoness Rias asked at that moment, adjusting Issei's shirt with her usual serene and positive look.  
-Er, better- he lied, with an embarrassed smile.  
-Issei-kun, you were so brave with those golden thugs, thank you!- Akeno intervened , grabbing his right arm and squeezing it between his breasts.  
\- Akeno! - Rias exclaimed, while Issei was removed from her.  
-Issei-san, thank you for your sacrifice!- Asia cried, running to hug him.  
-Yes, you gave him a good lesson- Xenovia added.  
-You are a great hero- Irina said, winking at him.  
-Even if you are a pervert, I'm glad you didn't die- Koneko said, flatly.  
-Akeno! - Rias intervened again, grabbing Issei for the other arm and drawing him\her to her chest, imitating her friend - Let him go, you don't need to be so close to him.  
-Arah arah, don't be jealous now- the other replied.  
-Oh no, here we go again- Gaspar stammered, running to hide behind Koneko.  
-Hey hey hey, Buchou, Akeno-san, stop!- Issei interrupted them, causing everyone to halt -That's ... um ... I'd rather like if we all went to school normally.  
The group stared at him for a few seconds, before starting to chatter together again, complying with his request . Indeed he... she... Oh, it was so embarrassing to decide now. The boy had spent a week in his room, refusing to see anyone hoping to come to terms with this new reality. But they had all remained there to make him courage even though he\she him\herself was ashamed of it. Kiba, blonde popular kid that also was a member of their company, had always been sure of his image so changing sex didn't seem to have affected him. Gaspar had always been a transvestite so...  
-Issei!- Rias called him, bringing him back to reality -Everyone is waiting for us outside. Shall we go?.  
The redheaded demoness offered her hand, hinting at one of her dazzling smiles. He stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled back, accepting her offer.

* * *

-Targets on the move- said a woman, in her thirties and with curly blond hair, seated at a maid café in front of the house where the party had just left.  
-Acknowledged, we're pursuing- she said after a few seconds of waiting -Shur ...

...

-Shura.

...

-Shura!  
-I'm eating, can't you see?- replied her partner, a brunette dressed equally anonymously, before taking a full spoon of zabaglione, cream and vanilla ice cream.  
-Why do you take so long? Come on, they're leaving!- insisted Aioria.  
-Wait a moment, I'm almost finished- the Spanish replied calmly, taking another voracious spoonful.  
-Um …- a waitress said timidly -Do the ladies want to leave the table?"  
-No, I'd like second- Shura answered immediately, offering her the empty cup.  
-Absolutely not! We have to move! - Aioria protested, banging her hand on the table and frightening both the maid and the customers seated around her.  
-Aioria, do you have a problem? - Shura asked with annoyance.  
-You are worse than my brother and his obsession for souvenirs- replied the Saint of the Lion  
-And we got rid of him by leaving him in front of one of those stores- the other calmly replied, leaning over the table to face her friend face to face.  
-Don't make me angry at Shura.  
-Don't tempt me Aioria.  
A rose went to plant itself on the table, making the two turn around.  
-If the ladies have finished consuming, we would like for you to pay and leave- said a waitress with long blue hair and a rose in her mouth, in a vaguely irritated voice. Aioria and Shura fell silent briefly, noticing how much Aphrodite was haughty, as well as sexy in the uniform and his\her new body.  
-Would you please resolve the issue peacefully?- asked the Fish Saint, even more threatening. The other two exchanged a look, and smiled before taking a fighting stance.  
-Hey girls! Where are you!?- Aioros shouted, arriving with a package full of peluches, antiques and necklaces. Shura and Aioria shivered.  
-S-she is paying!-the two exclaimed in chorus, before leaving with a run.

* * *

While Aioros remained to wash dishes in the kitchen, crying, Aphrodite returned to the main room.  
He was a little sorry that a Saint of such stature had been forced to do these chores because of the two idlers, but given the mission assigned to him by the Pope he had to keep up appearances. The staff had been recruited by the Sanctuary, choosing young local individuals to make everything more credible. He just had to spy on the activity in the city, preferably without drawing too much attention by throwing roses around like a machine gun. But it was up to him to discern the need: certain customers didn't even know what decorum was, especially middle-aged men (but even his companions, like before, were a bad example of education).  
-Excuse me- a new customer reached for him\her, taking him by surprise even though he was always on the alert. The Saint perceived his massive Cosmo: the stranger was probably more powerful than one would have thought at first sight. He was a strange individual, wearing a dark raincoat over a fuchsia suit, which hurt his eyes just by looking at it. The face expressed security and even a certain amount of amusement, as if he had seen beyond the veil. His hair was a dirty blonde.  
-Yes sir, what can I do for you?- the Saint replied, trying not to give himself away.  
-What a dazzling smile- the stranger complimented -I would like to talk to the manager.  
-Oh, the director cannot receive you at the moment: he is busy ...  
-Please, we both know why I'm here- the man replied -I have a ... "deal" to propose to those directly responsible, I believe it is in our mutual benefits to avoid ... - he took a quick break to look around – Avoid to unleash another Sacred War. What do you say, Fish Saint?  
The Saint suppressed the attempt to attack because he was well aware that this individual was neither a human nor a low-ranking being.  
-If what you have to say does not please us, don't expect a second chance to negotiate- he said coldly, before pointing the way to the mysterious individual to the manager's office.  
-They sent me to ensure this negotiation goes smoothly- the man answered, following him without making a fuss. The manager's office was temporarily the closet, but for luck it was already private enough to allow confidential conversations.  
-Master Shion - said Aphrodit,e after opening the door: the interior was still dimly lit by the bedside lamp and the small window at the top left wall; there were still all the boxes, empty or not, scattered here and there, and the desk was already full of papers. On the only chair in the room sat an elderly man, with a solid body, long white hair and a linen tunic.  
-Namasté- greeted the newcomer -Let me introduce myself: I am Azrazel, leader of the fallen Angels. I come on behalf of the Alliance.  
The newcomer entered without invitation, but Shion motioned for Aphrodite to let him pass.

* * *

**A\N: This is just a preview. In case you enjoyed the idea, let me know in the usual ways and I might continue it. Alla prossima. Ciao.**


End file.
